The present invention relates to seismic navigation, and more specifically, to providing a method and system for navigating the formation of subterranean boreholes.
Boreholes may be formed using, for example, a horizontal borehole machine. In this regard, FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art example of a borehole machine 102 that uses a bit 104 for excavating earth. The path of the bit 104 may be controlled at the surface 101. Often the bit 104 includes one or more magnetic beacons that, when used in conjunction with a sensor device 106 disposed on the surface 101, may determine the position of the bit 104 while located in a borehole 103. Typically, the sensor device 106 is a portable unit that is moved on the surface 101 over the location of the bit 104 to determine the position of the bit 104 below the sensor device 106. By determining two or more positions of the bit 104, the path of the bit 104 may be calculated. Once the path of the bit 104 is calculated, the path of the bit 104 may be adjusted if desired such that a borehole is formed that follows a desired path.